During a baseball game, a player or players may slide onto bases in their bid to score home runs. In doing so, dirt, dust, debris and/or mud would normally end up on the base in question. In many instances, the game would have to be delayed because the umpire and/or cleaners would have to stop the game to go to the base to clean it. Additionally, as the game progresses, the base may accumulate dust and debris that land on the base. As a result, the base ends up being dirtied and hard to see over time by both players and umpires. Clean bases are needed as they are more visible by the players and most especially the umpires who need to make play calls.
As such, there is a need for an apparatus and system that would enable the efficient cleaning of the base thereby enabling players to see the base as they slide or dive toward it. There is also a need for an apparatus and system that enables remote cleaning of the base, which would obviate the need for an umpire and/or a cleaner to go out to the base during a game to clean the base.